legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 13: Part 4/Transcript
Part 4. (The heroes look at the map of Telos.) Freeze: What's the plan, Reyes? Reyes: SetDef has a large fleet in their possession. We'll do our best to drive them out. If all else fails, we'll need to ram Retribution into one of their ships. Freeze: THAT'S SUICIDE!! You and your crew will perish, Reyes! Cal: What about the Delta Megaship? Reyes: The Delta Megaship's been damaged beyond repair since 1998. Cal: The Knights and I oversaw the building of a new one. It retains its Megazord capabilities. If we can get some of our guys to retreive the Delta Megaship, its firepower can wipe out the opposing forces. Reyes: Alright. It's settled. Freeze, take Andros and Lady Satsuki and locate the Delta Megaship. Freeze: On it. (Cal approaches Freeze. He hands him a disc.) Cal: That disc will re-initiate the Delta Megaship. It's located over Chorus. Freeze: Thanks Cal. Be careful out there. Cal: You too. (Freeze, Andros, and Satsuki leave on a dropship. The Retribution jumps into Slipspace.) Gator: Preparing to leave jump. (The Retribution exits the jump. Reyes puts Raines and Kendall on screen.) Reyes: Admiral Raines, we made it to Telos. Raines: I'll let the Citidel Station know that you're there. Kendall: Is Freeze there. Cal: He, Satsuki, and Andros went looking for the Delta Megaship. We plan to hold our ground until he gets back. Kendall: I might be able to help you with that. I'm gonna head over to the Plesio Zord and make my way over to the Telos system. Cal: Be careful, Kendall. Raines: Good luck to you all. (Transmission ends. Reyes makes his way to the Hangar. Later, he boards his Jackal.) Reyes: Cal, you have the conn on this on. Cal: (Comms) Copy that! All units, deploy! (The Jackal is carried down to the exit port.) Cal: Prime your engines! Reyes: Alright everyone! Let's get this done and go home safely! (The Jackals then launch out of the ship and engage in a dogfight against numerous Skelters. Reyes picks up several enemy missiles on his hud. He then launches his flares, causing the missiles to explode before they could hit him. Nevada is also in a Jackal and leads Salter and their team in firing upon an SDF ship.) Nevada: Go for the guns!! (The Jackals fire at the SDF Ship's weapon systems. They come back around and fire again.) Salter: Almost there!! (The Jackals destroy the weapon systems. They start to head for the engines.) Nevada: Let's finish these guys! (The Jackals begin to fire upon the engines. All of a sudden, Nevada detects an enemy behind her.) Nevada: SHIT!! (Reyes destroys the enemy Skelter chasing Nevada.) Nevada: Thanks Reyes! Reyes: Don't worry, Nevada. I got your back! (The Jackals successfully destroy the engines and the SDF Ship is destroyed. Meanwhile, Freeze, Andros, and Satsuki approach Chorus' orbit. Andros sees the Delta Megaship.) Andros: Right there! Satsuki: I see it! Let's get in there! Freeze: You're gonna need a combat rig, Satsuki. It'll provide you with oxygen. (The three exit the Dropship and jump onto the Delta Megaship. They enter and then re-initiates the oxygen.) Freeze: A'ight, Satsuki. You can remove the helmet now. It's safe. (Satsuki removes her helmet.) Satsuki: What do we do now? Andros: We head for the control room. (The trio make their way to the control room and enter it. Freeze accesses the main console.) Freeze: Cal, we found the Delta Megaship! We're in the Control Center at the main terminal.) Cal: (Comms) Do you see two disc drive slots? Freeze: Yeah. Cal: Insert the disc into the left! (Freeze puts the disc into the left slot. The Delta Megaship goes online.) Freeze: Delta Megaship is online, Cal! We're on our way. (Back at Retribution...) Cal: Alright, Freeze. Safe.... (The crew of Retribution are caught off guard as a huge SDF Ship arrives from Slipspace.) Cal: Travels. Freeze: (Comms) Cal. What's wrong?! Cal: I gotta cut communication, Freeze. (At the Delta Megaship...) Freeze: Cal! CAL!!! Andros: Cal might be in trouble! We need to get back to Telos!! (The Delta Megaship begins to leave for Telos. Back at Retribution...) Cal: FOCUS YOUR FIRE ON THAT SUPER CARRIER!! (The Super Carrier fires a power laser beam at a friendly ship, destroying it. A transmission i received.) Kotch: This is Admiral Salen Kotch of the Olympus Mons! You are defeated. Death is no disgrace! (Transmission ends.) Cal: Timber! Man the Astro Megazord! Timber: Got it! (Timber runs off. The Olympus Mons continues to fire at friendlies. The Astro Megaship begins to fire at the Olympus Mons.) Timber: Astro Megazord! (The Astro Megazord begins to form. Once the transformation completed, the Megazord began to attack numerous SDF ships and manages to destroy them. Olympus Mons begins to fire at the Megazord. Multiple hits have been taken.) Timber: (Grunts) (The Delta Megaship arrives and fires at the Olympus Mons. The Plesio Zord arrives as well.) Tyler: Hey! Anyone call for a cavalry?! Cal: About time, too! Freeze: Timber! Let's link up! Timber: You got it! Freeze: Initiate Astro Delta Megazord!! (The Delta Megaship begins to transform and then combines itself with the Astro Megazord, completing the transformation.) Freeze: Let's send these guys packing! (The Megazord begins to the fire at the Olympus Mons, causing some damage. Admiral Kotch begins another transmission.) Kotch: You think your Megazord will be able to stop us?! Andros: You gonna wish you never asked us! (The Megazord then continues to fire. The Olympus Mons then begins to jump.) Freeze: They're making a run for it!! (The Olympus Mons makes the jump.) Tyler: They jumped!! Cal: All stations, be advised, enemy has withdrawn. AO is clear. Leo: There goes some of our ships. Reyes: Let's just get back inside. We'll assess the situation from there. (The Jackals are guided back into Retribution and are successfully docked. Back on the bridge, Freeze and the rest of the heroes enter.) Reyes: Some of the systems are fried. We can't make any further voyages until we get repairs. Freeze: Then we'll just have to go back to Earth. We'll return to our search after we make repairs. Until then, well operate from our Earth base. Reyes: Sounds good. Make it happen. Plot a course for Earth. (Reyes leaves into the Captain's Office.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 13 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 13 Category:Transcripts